Sleepless Nights
by Chaos Evans
Summary: Being reborn sucks. Being reborn as a demigod sucks even more.


_**Sleepless Nights **_

**Prologue**

I was standing in a field of red poppy flowers (my father's favorite flower). In the place of the sky there was only the ceiling of a cave. Oddly enough, I could see clearly even though there was no sun or anything that gave of light. But it wasn't really that odd. After all dreams don't have to make a lick of sense as the saying goes.

Yes, I was dreaming or it was more like I was inside a dream. Unlike how others' dreams are like, mine are always very detailed and I could remember everything that happens in them even better than what I can remember when I was awake. Especially this dream.

I've had this dream many times before, so I knew what it means.

"Hello, my daughter." A deep, male voice said from behind me.

The dream always means my father wants to talk to me.

I turned around and there was a tall, dark-skinned man wearing pajamas and a nightcap. He had black and messy bed-head hair and his eyes were always closed, so I couldn't tell you what color they are or even if he had eyes to begin with.

He was laying down on his back with his hands behind his head and it looked like he was asleep, which he could be; I'm never sure if he is or isn't asleep. When I first had this dream I asked if he was asleep, which he replied 'what do you think?' and I never asked again. I think he is asleep, because we are in a dream, so it would make sense for him to be asleep. And he normally is always asleep.

Sleep is his job and I don't mean that he just sleeps all day long.

You see my father is very famous and you could probably already guess who he is if you know Greek mythology. If you have not guest it by now then I'll tell you. He is the Greek god of sleep and dreams, Hypnos.

And I _was_ a normal mortal teenaged girl in a different world, but died and somehow was reborn in this world of myths as a demigod.

Funny how life works out like that. What's funnier is that the world I found myself in was a book series for ages nine and up. I liked Percy Jackson and I read most of the books, so it didn't take long for me to figure out where I was at.

"Hello father." I said, trying to be as respectful as I could even though I wasn't in the mood to talk to him. "Why am I here?"

"Can a father just want to talk with his daughter and see how she is doing?" he said, jokingly.

"Yes, if he were a regular mortal human, but you're not." I said, as I walked next to him and sat down.

Hypnos, isn't that bad of a dad; at least he comes and visits me in my dreams sometimes, but not that often. But he could never replace my other dad who I love and will always love more than Hypnos.

"Ha, so true." he laughed. "So, your eleventh birthday is today."

"Yes," I said slowly, not sure where this was going. "Did you wish to tell me happy birthday?"

"Well, yes and no. I've been thinking about getting you a gift, but I just don't know what would be a good gift to give you. So what do you want?"

I was shocked to say the least. In my ten years (soon to be eleven) of living in this world, my father has never once given me a gift. Well, not counting the pajamas he gave me when I was claimed on my first day at Camp Half-Blood. I still have it too. I was five when I was claimed, but as I grew over the years the pajamas grew with me.

I'm actually wearing them now. They're blue with pink stars right now, but the sleeping wear changes to different colors and patterns every night.

"Well? What do you want?" he asked again.

I stopped thinking about my magical pajamas and cursed at my OCD.

"I'm not sure. You mean I can ask for anything?" I said then began to bite my nails, an old nervous habit I somehow kept from my other life.

"Well no, there are limits to what I can do you know. But I could give you a weapon or some kind a jewelry. Something along those lines."

I had no idea what to ask for. There was really nothing that I wanted or needed at the moment.

"How about an 'I owe you"?" I suggested, not sure if he would say yes.

"An I.O.U. Hmm, that's an interesting request." he said. "So, I would owe you one birthday wish that you can call upon at any time?" he asked, rising his eyebrow.

"Yes." I said, hoping he would go along with it. If he did then that would defiantly come in handy one day. No one said a demigod had an easy life, in fact they say the opposite, so this could possible help save my life one day.

"Alright an I.O.U. it is than."

"Really?" I couldn't believe he agreed to it.

"On one condition." he said and my hope for the gift died.

"What condition would that be?" I asked, knowing that I wouldn't like it.

"The I.O.U. will only be good for one month. After that then you can no longer ask for anything."

Yep, I was right; I didn't like it. It would have been better if there wasn't an expiration date on the thing. It would certainly have been great to have for when the series begin, which if this world is going by the books and not the movies then the story will begin this summer. If I remember right then Annabeth Chase was twelve years old when Percy came to camp Half-Blood. Annabeth is twelve now and in just one week the school year will be over, which means Percy is coming soon.

I don't plan on reveling my knowledge of the future and I don't want to be in the spotlight. So I'll just keep my mouth shut and try to live past eighteen (the age I was when I died in my past life).

Back to the birthday gift. The I.O.U. is still a good idea. It'll give me more time to think on it and who knows? It might still save my life.

"I'll take it."

"Good. Well it's time for you to get up. Your cabin members are already awake and out of the cabin." he told me, but I didn't care. That happened everyday anyways, since I'm always the last camper to wake up in the mornings.

"Happy birthday, Michele. Have a good day."

I smiled as I said: "Thanks for the I.O.U. Father."

Then, I woke up from my deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: So this is my first Percy Jackson fan fiction story. It has been awhile since, I last read the books, so please tell me if I make a mistake on something, so I can fix it.<strong>

**To be honest, I don't have a plan or plot for this, so I'm just writing what comes to mind and the updates will be slow.**

**Like my OC said, she will not try to change anything and she'll be more like a background character, since she won't want to get involved with the quests or wars.**

**Also, I have not read all the Percy Jackson books; I've only read the first seven. But I'm planning on reading the rest as soon as I get the books. **

**Since Hypnos hasn't shown up in the series (to my knowledge) I made up what I think he would look like. **

**Please review and tell me what you think so far.**


End file.
